More ways about it
by Tatischief
Summary: Blight & archdemon defeated and all we had to do now is celebrate. Simple one shot following M!Surana and Zevran romance.


**Author's Notes: ****We all have our own version of Tabris, Surana, Mahariel or Cousland…. I have beaten game many times trying all possible outcomes, but one thing always remained and that was Zevran. For some reason all my characters ended with Zevran and as my obsession goes I just had to write fanfiction about their endings with this particular assassin. So this is my own private version of M!Surana and F!Tabris and their after archdemon death. Oh and one thing. I am not English native so my grammar will be probably bad, thus feel free to point out all my careless mistakes. **

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I do not own Dragon Age : Origins and they belongs to Bioware. **

Aevon carefully walked, long palace corridors swaying in his sight, world spinning around him a little. Just a bit of liquor disorientation, nothing he could not handle, he was Hero of Ferelden after all. What are a few long corridors to the likes as him? He kept thinking as he slowly strode, trying to regain lost control of his legs.

,, That's a wrong way," came a familiar voice, situated somewhere in shadow behind him. ,, _Where_ do you think you are going?"

Elven mage turned around, blinking in dim light. He was trying to adjust his sight, have a better look at person speaking from dark shadows. ,, Obviously to my room," he answered calmly, brushing some invisible dust from his robe.

,, And that's exactly my problem." Voice continued speaking; accusing him, but eventually stepped out.

,,I still can´t understand why Alistair would gave us a separate rooms!" assassin sighted, with each step moving closer to mage. In past, during their journey it was normal to have separate rooms, but _now_ it was different. After Zevran passionate assault in front of armies waiting on battlefield _whole_ Ferelden knew about their relationship. So what was the point in separating them now? Not to mention their rooms were not even close to each other.

,, Have more space for all those gifs we get?" Aevon tried.

,,As if, "Zevran snorted, glaring at him. ,,Your room is only full of books and weird magical equipment. Sadly, no place for anything else" he sighed again, this time more tragically and slowly stepped closer to mage.

That evening, much to Zevran dismissal didn't went exactly as he planned. It was fun at first with all that celebration and fame, but later that day Aevon got stuck at some kind of political meeting and assassin was left alone sulking in company of totally drunk dwarf and stone faced Quanari. And from this point of view, it was worst evening ever*. So he certainly will not have it without some sort of punishment.

,,So that's why I had to keep a watch, to be sure you will find a correct way." And with that Zevran moved closer, leaning to face Aevon as if to kiss him, but stopped few centimemers away. And when younger elf immediately moved his lips to him, he quickly stepped back, tsking. That earned him cute sulking look from his Warden and for few seconds Zevran was just bashing in mage apparent want.

Long this day was full of political correctness and sneaky strangers and Aevon could no longer hold himself (not today, not ever). Having Antivan so close, feeling his hot breath he grabbed his head and caught him in passionate demanding kiss. Zevran tried to back away from it, but Aevon would not let go and again all Zevran accusations were lost in this sweeping kiss, hands nearly automatically tangling in mage dishevelled brown hair. Aevon responded immediately, teasing him with tongue, sucking his lower lip.

This dammed adorable mage; it was getting harder and harder say no to him.

Zevran purred into kiss ,,Drinking again?" he asked smirking, licking Aevon lips ,,As I recall, you were sober when you left." Not replying, mage continued his caress and placed light kisses on antivan tanned neck

,,Ferelden politics are surprisingly similar to Antivan," Zevran laughed.

"Mmmm, I can't help it," mage exclaimed stubbornly, shrugging his shoulders. "They keep offering."

,, Oh yes everybody wants to have a piece of you now? Do they? " he whispered and slowly untangled his hands and moved lower, gripping Aevon shoulders. ,,Well, I want you whole," and as if to confirm his words he swung his arm around younger elf waist a swiftly moved him into corridor on left.

Aevon welcomed this kind of manipulation with approval, mostly because his head was still rotating. As they walked Aevon spoke happily, leaning into Zevran shoulder. Alcohol always made him merrier and more easy-going, compared to his usual stoic behaviour and Zevran just had to take advantage of that.

,,You know it gets rather boring with all that political talk and Cailan….or Anora kept rather magnificent collection of best Thedas wines in palace cellar. " Turning his head to side he brushed his lips over Zevran cheek and whispered suggestively. ,,You definitely have to sneak there and bring some only for us. "

Zevran raised his eyebrow in question ,,Now am I become a thief for you?"

Aevon just smiled at him, one of those big beautiful smiles which always made assassin feel very heavy pressure in chest. Too bad Aevon actually new what kind of effect his smile had and never hesitated using it on him. After all he was pretty skilled when it came to observing people demeanour ad persuading them to do what he had wanted.

,, Fine then," he stated his surrender, slowly walking in his room direction.

,, That's because you are so good and skilful when it comes to sneaking, picking locks and providing needed food supplies. And since this task needs someone with talent and practise...," Aevon paused and smiled innocently. ,,What would I do, threaten cellar door with lighting bolt? "

,, Praising me won't help you this evening, my dear Warden. I am still quite angry at you, leaving me alone in boring company and moreover trying to sleep in your room instead of mine!"

Aevon sneaked hand behind Zevran back and asked quietly,, If I say I mistook my way, will it help me? "

,, Certainly not." Zevran opened door to his room and with serious face he had thrown mage onto bed. Even in this violent manner Aevon could fell his gentleness as if he was afraid to hurt him. Aevon casually adjusted himself on assassin bed and looked at antivan with rather hungry gaze. As soon as door was closed, Zevran joined him and proceeded kissing him soundly.

,,Well, I am still not sure, if I want to be saved," mage breathed against antivan skin, pressing his body to him, exploring familiar lines with his hands and tongue. For few moments it was just sound of undressing, moaning and passionate kissing. Even thought Zevran bedded this man-his man, for a long time now, he still hadn't had enough of him. More he had, more he wanted. It was still unfamiliar feeling, to want, care so much and moreover love someone. And on the other hand it was also one of best things he ever experienced.

Aevon already stripped Zevran red tunic shirt and was tugging on his trousers, green eyes directed at him demanding closer inspection. Assassin said nothing and answered with lifting Aevon troublesome mage skirts off. Moving his hand under, he found only bare skin.

,,Ohoo how come you have no trousers under this robe?" Zevran wondered.

Aevon just grinned and tugged Zevran closer, moving his lips over his cheek. ,,I knew you would be waiting for me, so I got rid of them."

Thinking about fact that Aevon was all day wearing nothing under this thin mage skirt made him ever harder (and for a moment word chastity belt crossed his mind) and Zevran only swore in answer,, Enough! You are definitely moving to my room, starting tomorrow."

*Conversation went like this ,,Oghren!: Bleeehgt- followed by thud – which signalized dwarf warrior was back lying on the table. Zevran sighted and turned to his left. ,,Sten! You ever drink?"

,,No"

Another sight. He missed him so much.


End file.
